


Together Not Against (Then Going Off On a Tangent)

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: 🥷ninjago🥷 [30]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cole-centric, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Dialogue, No Spoken Dialogue, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Random & Short, S13's trailer cam out today, Short, all the other ninja are only mentioned, and got me to actually write a fic, and it looks GREAT, might be, when s13 actually comes out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: Five years since Wu put them in a team together, they are fighting AGAINST each other.(The Ninja really can't catch a break and Ninjago needs to stop throwing villains and villainous groups at them to fight)
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane
Series: 🥷ninjago🥷 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065035
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Together Not Against (Then Going Off On a Tangent)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's been a while, I had assessments week and got into the DC fandom but I'm planning a few more one-shot-like fics.

It’s been five years since Master Wu first put them in a team together. Five whole years. A long time or not long at all, depending on how you look at it. And now here they were, fighting _against_ each other on opposing sides: Kai and Zane against Lloyd, Nya, and Jay.

**_He_** **_should_ ** **_get over there and do something._ **

This wasn’t right, they should be fighting a common opponent together, not fighting against each other.

Did it have something to do with _who_ they were fighting with? Nya, Jay, and Lloyd were fighting with the Munce while Kai and Zane are fighting with the Geckles. Both of those are _really_ bad names.

Sure, they had all voluntarily agreed to help reunite the two, but he didn’t think it would end like _this_. They were originally going up against some skeletons (‘Awakened Warriors’ Zane had called them) yet again. These ones had soot-black bones and green fire that poured out of where their eyes once would have been.

**_Which was strangely similar to what Lloyd’s element was like._ **

Now when he thought back on it, this current situation was mostly his fault, if he hadn’t gone off to learn Spinjitzu Burst and fulfill that promise to his mother, maybe this would have been avoided?

_‘Even if you hadn’t gone, they would still end up like this’_ a voice whispered in his mind. That was...true, actually.

History, fate, destiny, _whatever_ was plain and simply, weird.

From what Kai and Nya had told them after the Hands of Time fiasco, no matter what you try to do to time, everything still happens the same way eventually.

_Now he’s going off on a tangent (who really cares anymore?)._

Whenever they think that nothing more will or can happen, it does. They believed that after the Overlord returned and Zane...died, after Morro, after the Hands of Time fiasco, after the Oni invaded, after the Pyrovipers, Aspeera and Ice Emperor...thing, and after the Prime Empire incident.

**_FSM, have they been believing that tons? Even more so recently._ **

They couldn’t really catch a break, not really. After the Oni had been defeated had been the longest break to record (and even then, that was only three weeks at most).

Ninjago just kept throwing villains and/or villainous groups at them to fight against; And _always_ in the middle of things.

Like at the start of this particular mess, they had been celebrating his nineteenth Birthday when the reports of what they later learned were the Skull Sorcerer and the Awakened Warriors, were attacking Ninjago City. So yet again, off had they gone.

He apparently had been thinking for far too long as when Vaina’s calling of his name brought his focus back to the present and not two weeks ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comment.  
> Written at midnight and didn't really edit.


End file.
